


Universo, espacio y tiempo equivocado

by Abril_Mafer



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril_Mafer/pseuds/Abril_Mafer
Summary: Lo amaba tanto, tanto que las ideas y emociones de saber que había sido de sus vidas pasadas le taladraba el cerebro, tanto que lo llevó a trabajar en un experimento que él ansiaba y que Tony por complacer a su niño de orbes avellanas decidió trabajar a su lado.Una falla, un error, ahora Tony viaja en diferentes espacios, tiempos y universos equivocados, mientras Peter está atorado a lado de un príncipe de Persia.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Viaje

Siglo XI

Año 1029

"Tú rostro me parece muy familiar persa" El hombre de la barba larga le examinó mejor el rostro, Dastan trago saliva e intento crear una sonrisa un tanto extraña. 

"He viajado mucho, tal vez en alguno de los tantos mercados nos hemos topado" el hombre mayor sonrió estando de acuerdo con lo que el muchacho decía, siguieron observando las carreras de avestruces que el hombre de nombre Sheikh daba al pueblo.

  
Siglo XXI

“¿Y ahora? ¿Un poco de pasta?” Peter sonrió encantado y abrazó al mayor, sus corazones palpitaron rápido “¿O quieres otra cosa?” El menor sonrió y Tony aprovechó el que se estuviera escondiendo en su cuello, pues una idea descabellada estaba en su mente. Lo sintió alzarse de puntillas, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, una de las canciones favoritas de Peter estaba reproduciendo ahora, lo hizo bailar al ritmo de Arthur's Theme, 

Tony lo había tomado de la espalda mientras lo hacía bailar de un lado a otro, sus sonrisas estaban ahí, la mano de Anthony sobre su cintura mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Peter, las sonrisas que el mayor le daba, más la mirada whisky en sus orbes, eran las razones que más enamoraban al chiquillo, beso la barbilla de Tony haciéndose cosquillas en sus labios y haciendo reír al mayor "Te amo" susurro Tony.

Una vuelta más le dió, no quería perder la mirada del hombre, siempre quería tenerla presente en sus recuerdos, quería que el calor de Tony jamás desapareciera de su anatomía "Yo te amo más señor Stark" el de barba carcajeo y pegó más la anatomía del chiquillo a la suya, acortando la distancia...

Una distancia que al final se volvería larga y pesada, a la cual se le uniría la soledad y la bebida nuevamente, la frustración y el insomnio sobre sus hombros y el dolor de ya no tenerle a su lado, de ya no tenerlo en su espacio, tiempo y universo.


	2. Desierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaciones lentas...
> 
> Disculpa faltas de ortografía.

_¿Crees que nos hayamos enamorado en vidas pasadas?_

La felicidad en su cuerpo estaba muy presente, su cerebro funcionaba de la mejor manera posible, estaba emocionado porque la persona de la que estaba enamorado, la persona dueña de su corazón le ayudaba con aquel experimento. Tony Stark era su sueño más profundo, ahora que lo tenía frente a él todo se sentía de maravilla. 

Anotó unas cosas más en la computadora y sintió la sonrisa del mayor a sus espaldas. Recibió la respuesta de “Concentrate cariño, no quiero que nadie más observe eso” sonrió y borro la ventana. Agrego algo más de engranes a la máquina para su funcionamiento. Tony miraba la pantalla al momento de que los colocaba atornillando y apretando con el desarmador.

El reloj sonó, aquel experimento ya estaba listo, solo era cuestión de probar, los científicos celebraron el hecho de que ya había terminado y ahora debían ir a casa. A Tony le gustaba trabajar solo con Peter, pero aquello necesitaba un pequeño estudio de otros, las personas se fueron dejando solo a la pareja “Bueno Tony, solo mañana será cuestión de hacerla funcionar, felicidades Peter ya verás que sí funcionará” Bruce Banner les sonrió y después se marchó a su piso.

“¿Y ahora? ¿Un poco de pasta? ”Peter sonrió encantado y abrazó al mayor, sus corazones palpitaron rápido" ¿O quieres otra cosa? " El menor sonrió y Tony aprovechó el que estaba escondiendo en su cuello, pues una idea descabellada estaba en su mente. Lo sintió alzarse de puntillas, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, una de las canciones favoritas de Peter estaba reproduciendo ahora, lo hizo bailar al ritmo de Arthur's Theme, 

Tony lo había tomado de la espalda mientras lo hacía bailar de un lado a otro, sus sonrisas estaban ahí, la mano de Anthony sobre su cintura mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Peter, las sonrisas que el mayor le daba, más la mirada whisky en sus orbes, eran las razones que más enamoraban al chiquillo, beso la barbilla de Tony haciéndose cosquillas en sus labios y haciendo reír al mayor "Te amo" susurro Tony.

Una vuelta más le dió, no quería perder la mirada del hombre, siempre quería tenerla presente en sus recuerdos, quería que el calor de Tony jamás desapareciera de su anatomía "Yo te amo más señor Stark" el de barba carcajeo y pegó más la anatomía del chiquillo a la suya, acortando la distancia, bailaron mientras lo llevaba al piso de arriba, pasaron por la sala, por el comedor, hasta que llegaron a la cocina. El sol ya estaba despidiéndose, los dedos de Tony entrelazándose nuevamente con los de Peter mientras la pasta hervía y la salsa terminaba de estar lista.

Aquella pareja era diferente, tanto por la edad, por el comportamiento, por todo: mientras Peter era feliz, Stark era triste y casi sin vida, Peter era luz, Stark oscuridad, Peter dulce, Stark ácido.

Anthony cambió cuando Peter Parker lo sacó del agujero en el que se encontraba encerrado, aquel pozo que él mismo había rascado, pidiendo hundirse y nunca ser encontrado, estar ahogado entre las penas y el alcohol al ser dejado por su antigua pareja. Se habían conocido mucho antes de que su pareja lo engañara. El colegio del menor fue el escenario donde cruzaron por primera vez miradas y palabras, en donde el genio había organizado una feria de ciencias con quince escuelas participativas, en el cual quien ganara tendría una beca.

_Había estado a punto de atropellarlo, lo regaño por quince o veinte minutos, la siguiente vez fue cuando en química corría por los pasillos, el mayor salía de los sanitarios y chocó con él, Stark lo volvió a regañar, pidiendo por favor que no fuera tan distraído y Peter tartamudeo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. El regaño duró lo que duró el camino a la sala de profesores, donde su tutora pedía amablemente que él fuese quien le diera un recorrido al hombre de barba y bigote._

_Stark estaba sorprendido "Es uno de los mejores alumnos que esta escuela ha tenido, será fácil la comunicación entre genios ¿No cree señor Stark?" El mayor solo dio una sonrisa extraña y dio paso al menor._

_Caminaban entre los pasillos “¡Ey! Lo siento, es solo que, es solo que ”Tony le estaba prestando mucha atención y volvió a tartamudear, la sonrisa en los labios del mayor le hizo sonrojarse“ Lo siento, estoy nervioso ”jugó con sus manos tratando de calmarse, no funcionó._

_“Me he dado cuenta” Peter bajó la mirada avergonzado “Deberías llevar la mirada al frente, así evitarías chocar con las personas” el sonrojo se hizo más intenso “Solo es un consejo y si caminas derecho te ves más alto” Stark le calmo los nervios al preguntar sobre que deseaba hacer en el futuro, con la universidad, con la ciencia y con sus sueños._

_Los días pasaron, después de la feria y de Parker ganando el primer lugar, el mayor había decidido que le ayudaría, a ser un poco más mejor, mostrarle sus aprendizajes, enseñarle todo lo que él había conocido, ser un mentor para él, un profesor, un ejemplo. Todo el mundo había quedado encantado con el chico de cabellos ondulados. Agradaba su conocimiento, sus chistes malos, su presencia hacía que todos se sintieran jóvenes de nuevo._

Cenaron con la música a volumen bajo, riendo de los chistes que ambos decían, de las bobadas que hacían con el spaghetti, manchandose a propósito para que el otro lo limpiará, hasta que la mejilla de Tony quedo super embarrada de salsa y Peter pasó su lengua por aquella área. 

La situación fue subiendo la temperatura en sus cuerpos, el mensaje antes enviado volvió a aparecer en los pensamientos del mayor, los besos fueron el centro de todo el calor que comenzó a hacer en la habitación. Empujó los platos, dejando un espacio para subir a su castaño y besarlo, inyectarse de aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba el chiquillo.

Pero todo terminó cuando los platos quedaron hechos trizas acompañados de las copas, el suelo lleno de pasta y salsa, los hizo detenerse. Tuvieron que limpiar aquello, pues normalmente a todos los habitantes de la torre les gustaba y agradaba andar descalzos o con sandalias muy delgadas.

Mientras limpiaban, danzaron eróticamente, volviendo a encender aquella llama que se había quedado con ganas de más, la ducha fue testigo de todo, el agua estaba fría, pero se volvió tibia con aquellos cuerpos dándose calor y amor mutuamente, los vidrios se empañaron completamente , dejando pequeñas marcas e indicios por todo.

El agua comenzó a llevarse toda muestra de amor. Ellos aún tenían planes con la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Tony descansaba abrazando a su chico, Peter deseaba quedarse ahí con él, pero la ropa que habían dejado por los pasillos seguía ahí. No deseaba tener otra charla con Nat o con cualquiera que se cruzara, era su vida privada, su intimidad con Tony, aunque aceptaba los consejos, pero no estaba para volver a hablar de lo que había pasado.

La recogió y la llevo al cuarto de lavado, iría a preparar algo para desayunar, pero antes pasaría a ver su proyecto terminado, así era él, cuando terminaba un proyecto y este había quedado lo admiraba por horas, no creyendo que fuera posible, tenía tantas dudas de ser tan inteligente, de ser quien era.

“Peter” su cuerpo iba a girar cuando algo golpeo su cabeza, cayó en un agujero negro, una dimensión, un universo, un espacio, un tiempo desconocido.

_"Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, eres el motor que da rienda a mi corazón, te amo Peter" Tony besaba su cuello y repetía una y otra vez que nunca le dejaría, el castaño solo escuchaba y dejaba que Anthony Stark le hiciera el amor como solo él sabía._

_Deseaba mostrar lo mucho que él también amaba al mayor, devolviendo palabras, besos y abrazos, haciendo que su amor brotará por toda la habitación, haciendo que todo mundo se enterase que por nada del mundo dejaría a Tony "También lo amo señor Stark, lo único que quiero siempre ver al amanecer es su sonrisa, que en los buenos y malos días este frente a mí y me diga lo mucho que me ama, quiero estar contigo para siempre "beso su rostro y cuello…_

El sol le daba en el rostro fuertemente, el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y sintió el dolor en su cabeza, el cielo cambiaba de rojo a oscuro, cambiando y dando luz a uno azulado, las nubes se unieron rápidamente, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O qué sucedía ?.

Estiró su cuerpo, había sido como si hubiera dormido hace miles de años, el aire seguía sin entrar completamente y fue cuando alzó el rostro que se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo, la gravedad lo arrastraba al suelo, gritó con sus fuerzas, ¿Qué carajos sucedía ?.

Su espalda quedó adolorida “¿De dónde has salido?” escucho como un caballo relinchaba y sintió que caería de algo muy pronto “¡Eh! ¡Tranquila bonita! ”La persona que le había rescatado hablaba otro idioma, no sabía ni cuál era y su cabeza terminó adolorida.

Le miraba mientras el caballo andaba, estaba rojo, el sol le estaba haciendo un poco de daño en la piel y quizás en la cabeza, la forma en que se habían conocido era extraña y es que aquel chico de piel blanca había caído del cielo. ¿Acaso era un brujo o hechicero?

¿Un Ángel? No, tonterías, si era algo de lo anterior ya se habría curado. ¿Es que acaso su Dios le había enviado algo que cuidar? ¿O que alguien le cuidara?

Miro al frente y deseo encontrar pronto un lugar donde resguardarse del intenso sol, la yegua troto fuertemente entre las arenas, había colocado un turbante sobre la cabeza del pequeño chico extraño.

Sus ropas eran extrañas, si lo llevaba así a algún lugar cercano rápidamente le harían daño, al ver que no era uno de ellos. Recordó el lugar donde el sol ya no era tan fuerte y la tierra sustituía a las arenas del pesado desierto. Era como una pequeña isla en medio del mar oscuro, era como las visiones que te hace ver el sol, pero real. Recogió el agua dulce del pequeño manantial y bebió de él. Armó una pequeña campaña y adentro al chico. Espero a que este despertara y le explicara ¿De dónde carajos había salido ?, ¿Quién era? ¿Y que quería ?.

En aquella situación no era tan bueno cargar con alguien a quien no conocía, tenía suficiente con la princesa Tamina, esa que sería la futura esposa de su hermano, pero que ahora por culpa de ella y de otras cosas más le perseguían por ser responsable del asesinato de su padre. Cuando encontrara aquella mujer le encajaría la daga en el cuello después de que le explicara el porqué les seguían y el uso de aquella daga con arenas dentro del mango.

Mientras tanto Tony Stark se levantaba de la cómoda cama, había palpado las sábanas en busca del chiquillo, nada estaba acompañándolo, pensó que tal vez el pequeño Peter ahora preparaba un rico desayuno para ambos, sonrió recordando la noche, observando cada pequeño detalle en la habitación. Aviso a viernes de la pequeña ducha que tomaría y que cualquier cosa le hablara como siempre lo hacía, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un simple y seco: sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony viajará por distintos universos y solo quiero aclarar que van a estar tres Peter: Tobey, Andrew y Tom, este último la pareja de Tony.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, disculpen la demora de las actualizaciones y cualquier duda no duden en preguntar.


End file.
